


Someone She Used To Know

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Making Out, no smut but it gets handsy, partially set in their gang days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was not the Yuzuru she knew (this was not the Yuzuru she loved).





	Someone She Used To Know

**Author's Note:**

> "Lesbian ibayuzus again??" Listen a girl has needs, I suddenly got the idea in the morning and it just wouldn't leave me
> 
> Sorry I can't do smut but *waves hands about* you know they fucked. Goodbye.

Their base was but a small apartment down a flight of stairs, hidden within a row of run-down shophouses. Ibara had been hunched over the single table in the living room for hours, poring over a list of wealthy profiles and determining the next person to swindle for the month’s income. It’s only when she hears the door click that she lifts her head to see Yuzuru in the doorway, sporting dark red splatters on her clothes and a fresh bruise on her cheek.

“Welcome back, Yuzuru!” says Ibara, getting up to greet her. “How was it a-“

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence when Yuzuru pushes her against a wall and crashes their lips together. It’s not an uncommon occurrence, and Ibara’s happy to reciprocate. She lets Yuzuru search out her mouth, feels the small metal stud brush against her own tongue, pushes back whenever Yuzuru deepens the kiss. With one hand tangled in dark blue hair, she slides the other underneath Yuzuru’s tank top to squeeze her breasts, getting a muffled moan in response as her reward. Yuzuru’s hands go the opposite direction, moving down along Ibara’s back, sliding beneath the waistband to grab a fistful of her ass. Ibara gives a startled yelp and hooks a leg over Yuzuru’s, grinding against her thigh as Yuzuru pushes her harder and harder against the wall, ever insistent with her kisses.

They only part when it becomes too difficult to breathe, a line of saliva connecting their mouths as they pant heavily, hot and bothered. Ibara adjusts her glasses that had gone askew, and gives a cheeky grin.

“You really missed me that much?”

Yuzuru doesn’t reply, instead she turns around to leave the room without a word. Ibara doesn’t let her, however, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back against her chest, hooking her chin over Yuzuru’s shoulder.

“Sooooooo mean.”

“What do you want, Ibara.” Yuzuru pointedly ignores the kisses being peppered on her neck, or the hand tracing the hemline of her panties.

“Mmmmmm, you know what I want.”

“So needy.”

“That’s bold coming from someone who pushed me against a wall before saying hello.”

Yuzuru can only give a small laugh at that. Turning around to give her a quick peck on the lips, she laces their fingers together to pull her into their bedroom.

* * *

 

This was not the Yuzuru she knew.

Not with the cropped hair, the pristine white outfit, the cold eyes that never look at Ibara except to give a disparaging glare. No...... she had seen this Yuzuru before, only when they had just met, but that was before they had warmed up to each other, before they realised they were soulmates, before they left the military facility together to live life by their own rules, before-

It was like she had reverted to the stuck-up maid that her employers wanted her to be from the start, ignoring everything that happened between them. It hurt. Ibara hated it.

(She had even dreamed about it too, about the day Yuzuru would come back. She would apologise for leaving her, admit that she was wrong, hold her in her arms, feel the taste of her lips again, caress her skin…

Dreams that left her with dried tears on her cheeks when she woke up. Dreams she tried hard to forget.)

It is not like that at all as she pushes Yuzuru against a wall backstage, in a kiss that is all too aggressive yet much too chaste. Yuzuru doesn’t respond, and Ibara can’t feel anything through the three layers of her top, can’t reach through the layers of petticoat underneath the knee length skirt.

_Why? Don’t you remember what we had? Do you not miss it too? Did you mean it when you said you were leaving it all behind?_

_Have you really abandoned_ us _?_

The cold stare that Yuzuru gives is enough of an answer.


End file.
